


Ori but what if Sein is a Spirit?

by FoxyTheWritingFox



Category: Ori and the Blind Forest
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Humor, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyTheWritingFox/pseuds/FoxyTheWritingFox
Summary: Ori and the blind forest but what if Sein was a spirit? come with me and follow Ori's journey to save the forest of Nibel from blindness! and it is all rewritten by me :)... I hope you'll enjoy them :)Disclaimer: I do not own Ori and the blind forest
Relationships: Ori/Sein (Ori Video Games)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

We shall always remember the night

It was a day when a heavy storm was going on and also

When I lost Ori to the Great Storm

the wind was so heavy, it blew away my Child through the air it went to the forest slowly going deeper and deeper. And then it flew by Naru and landed in Swallow nest and 

When Naru embraced my light

As a child of her own

-Time has passed-

Ori woke up after a night of rest, jogging out of the cave he was greeted by Naru, Ori hopped on Naru's shoulder, as she shakes the tree a fruit dropped, Ori catched it in his mouth and shallows it refreshed by the taste of the fruit and now the tree has no fruits anymore Naru put a cross mark on the tree with her claws. walking to a lake she points to the otherside, there were trees full of fruits and thus they started to construct a bridge. And finally after a day of hard work, the bridge was finally done. toghether they enjoyed the fruit and when satisfied Ori picks up a pile of fruits and started to walk back home, but

On that fateful night

Ori was walking over the Bride

When I lit the skies ablaze

Ori then went over the swing

I called out to Ori

Ori then passed the tree marked with a cross and was almost home until The Spirit tree Lit up with a flashing blue light Ori dropped the fruit and was looking to the Spirit tree. Naru then rushed to Ori's side and picked him up and ran inside.  
Then time passed and passed and passed, taking shelter in the cave they start to run out of food. and day after day the Forest started to wither but

Yet hope never came

Out of food, Naru placed the sleeping Ori on his bed and walked to the last piece of fruit, by looking at it Naru realised that they have ran out of food, so she started to look for more walking past all the dead trees and the dead bushes she crosses the bridge and saw some fruits in one tree high up, she starts to climb it, But the tree was too weak and the branch broke, and as she fell down. Hurt and with no food she goes back home disapointed with all the

Life withered and decayed

arrived home she picks up the last fruit, she looked at it but decided to give it to Ori as she places it right next to him. 

When the forest was blind

the food source died. Ori then woke up as Naru laid down, Ori saw the last piece of food and tries to give it to Naru, But she refused it and closed her eyes. Ori then walks out and tries to find more fruit. And when Ori arrived at the same place where Naru found some fruit he climbs the tree, from the inside and well save and sound arrived at the top, he grabs a lot of then and starts to walk home

still hope showed his face

walking past the places he had fun with Naru flashbacks showed up, when arrived home he showed Naru the fruit he found... But Naru didn't respond... Dropping the fruit he walked up to Naru and tries to over the Fruit again... But still no response... Dropping the fruit in his hand he starts to shake Naru... but Naru didn't wake up and neither did she respond... that's when Ori knew... She passed away, with a sad expression he laid down on Naru's chest and fell asleep, after some hours he wakes up and started to walk a direction, Alone and 

An Orphan once more

Trying to find a place to find life and

With no reason to stay

he goes on a Journey

Trying to find my light

So weak and Frail

walking past a thorn bush, but He fell and was in much pain

And hope went astray

He then made it out of the thorn bush... but then fell of a small gap and rolled down

When my child's strength faltered

as Ori crouches to the top of the cliff but with no more strength...

And the last breath was drawn

then white flowers starts to grow next to him... no over the whole area and then it made it's way to the spirit tree and when the flower reached it

My light has revived Ori, a new age has dawned

OK then... ehm, that's it for the prologue >_> pretty short I know, I know... I'll make longer chapters later, I'm just to lazy for now, welp I hope you enjoyed anyways! hope to see you in the next chapter :)  
Publish Date: 26th July 2020


	2. Finding Sein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI! this is a summary! 
> 
> see how I wasted a few seconds of your life?   
> :)  
> enjoy the chapter ^^

Alright here we are, the first chapter and we start with Finding Nemo... wait, a darn minute... Finding Sein!.. let's start the chapter!... ENJOY :)

Ori wakes up in the open fields not knowing how he got there, looking around where to go. Eventually, he takes the path right, jumps trough a tree trump and then jumps over a pair of hanging platforms "oh, the path seems blocked. Maybe I can go down?" and with that decision, Ori heads down which indeed wasn't blocked. slowly going down he eventually ended up with a pretty big fall "alright... that seems pretty far down *gulp* m-maybe I can go back?" Ori then takes a step backwards and then hears a cracking sound "w-what was thaAAAAA!" As the branch, he was standing on breaks causing him also to fall then he noticed a bunch of purple spiky things, scared but Ori uses his quick reflexes to grab the broken branch and uses it to shoots him a bit to the left side. Then he hits the ground "OW... that hurts, Argh..." He then tries to stand up but quickly noticed his left hand was struck by one of the spiky things "ow ow ow..." he slowly frees his hand and strokes it to find out if it hurts and it did and by a lot. "OW OW OW... darn it" He starts to continue walking hoping to find something to patch up his hand but not so long after he finds himself in front of a "purple lake? wonder if it's any good..." he walks up to the purple water and tries to touch it but saw some logs that were on the water we're boiling. "Oh ho ho, that's not a good sign and thinking that I was about to touch it..." He takes a few steps back. "how to cross this lake?... oh, man... this is going to be one of the most stupid things I'm going to do" He takes another few steps back and then takes a sprint and jumps from log to log to the other end of the lake. "whew, that was... dangerous" Ori then continues to follow the path. "where is this path even leading me to a dead-end... just grea- *rumble* wh-" Ori turns around and sees a rammer beetle charging upon him, without hesitation, he dives to the side avoiding the rammer beetle. The beetle smashed the wall a little hurt but recovers quickly and turns around trying to ram into Ori once more, but then a boulder falls on top of it "oh my... wha- what" Ori walks up to the boulder thinking about what just happened. Well, it did try to attack Ori, but... it seemed like it didn't want to hurt anybody. "..." letting loose a tear Ori continues walking. Eventually he ends up in an open field and finds "a blue orb?" Ori slowly approaches it "wonder what will happen if I..." he grabs the orb "it looks like it's energy is drained... Or is this thing even a living being?!" Ori was about to drop it until it starts to shine like crazy "holy... my eyes!!!! IT BURNS!" Ori covers his eyes but then the Orb stops shining bright, but instead, there was a spirit "wha-?" Ori was confused. When the spirit stopped shining it falls but lands in Ori's arms instead "another... me?" Ori examine the spirit up closer, but then remembers his bleeding hand and holding the other spirit in his arms didn't really help. But Ori just ignores the pain hoping the Spirit would wake up any moment now. "hm... what happened?" The other spirit rubs its eyes but notices it's not on the ground but in the arms of Ori "hmm?... WHA?!" The spirit then slaps Ori across the face and drops the other Spirit "OW" they say in unison "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Ori rubs his cheek. "What we're you doing?! and where the heck am I!!" The other spirits yell "First off, I wasn't doing anything I just found you as an orb laying on that floor! And second I also have no idea where we are since I woke up somewhere random just like you!" Ori yells back at the other Spirit. The other Spirit then looks away "HEY! you still didn't answer my question!" Ori now the one shouting. "reasons" The other spirit just blandly answers "*sigh*... how about you tell me your name then?" Ori tries to have a proper introduction "I don't have time for this" The spirit walks past Ori, but Ori grabs the spirit by its hand "listen, I don't have time for this! I need to return to the spirit tree" Sein escapes from Ori's grip "wha-..." Ori then gave up on talking to the other Spirit and just let out a big sigh, But then a Jumping soot appeared out of nowhere and was about to land on the other Spirit "HEY! WATCH OUT!" Ori tackles the other spirit to safety with incredible speed "Ow!... what are-" the other Spirit quickly recovers and summons fireballs in its hands. Ori just sat there watching the other Spirit taking down the Jumping roots with fireballs. "Holy carp! what was that?! that was SO COOL!!!" Ori jumps up from excitement "It's called a spirit flame" Sein says after defeating the last jumping soot "*sigh*... the name is Sein" Ori looks at the spirit "Sein, huh? pretty name" Ori says putting a finger on his chin, Sein blushes a bit from the complement but starts to walk away to find the way to the spirit tree. But as soon Sein went too far from Ori her body weakens and falls on one knee "wha... why can't I..." Ori saw what happens and decided to see if the Spirit was fine "hey, are you ok?" as Ori gets closer Sein feels her power returning "yeah... I'm fine" Ori just stood there as Sein stands up she notices that Ori's left hand is bleeding "your hand, let me take a look at your hand" Sein says walking up to Ori. "oh this, I've got it a while ago... when I fell down" Sein inspects the wound and then does the impossible... well in Ori's eyes. She heals the wound using her light. "Woah! thanks a lot!" Ori looks at his hand "well, I guess you can go now" Ori now is the one walking away. "no wait!" Sein runs up to Ori "what is it?" Ori stops and turns around to face Sein "well... I can't go far from you until I regain my strength, since my light is weak now" Ori then grows a huge smile "does that mean we're travel buddies now!!?" Ori says getting his hopes up "... I... guess so" Sein sighs. "Then let's go!" Ori happily continues walking with Sein behind him. 

"so this is the place where I fell down... and wounded my hand" Ori explains as Sein takes a quick glance at it "it looks like it can be..." out of nowhere Sein summons spirit flames and shoots at the purple spikes and destroys it. "Woah, cool!... what's that blue thing?" Ori ask touching it "well, it's a pretty simple b-" Ori then jumps on it and was propelled into the air "AAAAAAH!" and then lands on his stomach "are you ok?" Sein yells from beneath "yeah..." Sein then also jumps up. "you better not try reckless things again!" Sein helps Ori up "yeah... sorry, heh". Sein just sighs and they continue walking to the spirit tree. 

*a few minutes later*

"so... Sein? where are we heading?" Ori asks Sein as she replies "to the spirit tree" Ori then looks a bit confused "spirit tree?" Sein then looks at Ori "you don't know the spirit tree?" Ori just shook his head "oh my... I'll explain it when we get there" Sein says clearly a bit annoyed. "alri-" Ori was cut off as he fell down a hole "ORI!" Sein looked down to see if Ori was fine or not "ow..." Ori fell on his back when he tries to get up he caught a quick glance of something white, but blacks out "Ori??!" Sein slowly gets down where Ori was and shook him a few times "Ori? ORI? ORI!" She kept shaking him now breathing heavily Sein sit down... Waiting for Ori to wake up. a few hours later Ori gains consciousness again "ugh..." Ori groans and as soon Sein hears his voice and gave him a big hug "whoa... hey there, what happened?" Ori sat there confused Sein then released the hug "you fell down... again" Ori then laughs a bit and scratches his back "heheh, the second time today, huh?" Sein giggles and punches his shoulder playfully "that's not funny!" Sein gets up as did Ori. "Let's continue this way, I don't think we're going to be able to get up anytime soon" Sein points to the left and Ori nods and they continue their journey to the spirit tree.

A

It's been a while huh? yeah, Ik... But hey! At least I'm back! after 8 months... BUT WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!! I was busy with school and all sorts of other things... I guess I owe you guys an apology. so, sorry for not publishing for a while. Now that that's out of the way! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! and I'll cya guys in the next chapter :3 bai bai.

Publish date: 3rd March 2021


End file.
